1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system and program product for centrally managing computer backups. More specifically, the present invention provides a method, system and program product for centrally managing computer backups for multiple backup solutions.
2. Background Art
As the use of computers in business become more pervasive, the need to provide effective data management grows. Specifically, many businesses implement computer networks to foster the growth and efficiency of their operations. Because such networks often play a vital role in the success of the businesses, the computer systems on the networks should be routinely backed up. Failure to provide regular backups can lead to great loss for businesses in the event of a system malfunction (e.g., crashes). In general, computer systems on a network are backed up to a “backup server” (or the like) using a backup software program, with one backup server accommodating one or more computer systems. In addition to backing up data from the computer systems, it is common for the backup programs to generate and transmit backup data (i.e., details of the backup operation) to the backup server. Such backup data useful in determining whether the backup was successful.
Heretofore, backup programs have generally been created for use with a specific platform/operating system. For example, VERITAS NETBACKUP is commonly used to backup computer systems operating under a Unix platform, while TIVOLI STORAGE MANAGER is commonly used to backup computer systems operating under a Windows NT platform. In addition, each backup program generally requires its own reporter program to gather and arrange the backup data into a useable format for analysis. For example, the reporter program SERVICE REPORTER is required to gather and format backup data from VERITAS NETBACKUP. Because a backup server could be a backup destination for numerous computer systems operating with different backup programs, the backup servers could have several different reporter programs loaded thereon.
This current use of multiple different backup and reporter programs renders the management of the computer backups extremely difficult. Specifically, not only must the businesses incur the cost of purchasing separate reporter programs for each different backup program, but the review of the backup data could be extremely burdensome. Specifically, computer networks can incorporate any number of computer systems distributed over a large geographical area. In order to review the backup data generated by the backup programs, a user/administrator will have to access each individual backup server and run the appropriate reporter programs. Such a commitment requires a tremendous dedication of resources on the part of the businesses.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system and program product for centrally managing computer backups. Specifically, a need exists for a method, system and program product that allows backup data generated by backup programs to be transmitted to one or more backup servers, formatted into a central format, and then transmitted to a central server for centralized review by a user/administrator. Such a method, system and program product would eliminate the need for separate reporter programs and/or the need to access individual backup servers to review the backup data.